This invention relates to apparatus for conveying fluids flowing on a terrain. The new apparatus may have a generally V shape conduit with rotatably positional side panels that may be used to attach the conduit to a structure or the terrain. There may be support elements to support the conduit and other elements elevated above the terrain surface.
Known drainage channels generally may be constructed of concrete. Other constructs of fluid flow control channels may include plastic, metal, tile or other rigid structures. These drainage channel apparatus and methods may be designed for lining in an existing drainage structure or for simply burying in the terrain or ground. A corrugated wall structure may be used in a water transport apparatus to allow for several features, one of which may be to have a flexible channel. These systems may not have a simple, positional terrain anchor element or a device to support channel elements above the ground.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.